Misadventures with Benn and Shanks
by Bunny Fair
Summary: These are a series of misfortunate events with Benn Beckman, Shanks, and two of my OC's. Please forgive me, for they are not in any particular order. I do not own Benn or Shanks or anything to do with One Piece.
1. Meeting Makino

Makino smiled to herself and walked towards the dock. Her most recent shipment was supposed to be in soon and she liked to make sure everything was there. She hummed a soft song and one of the deckhands waved at her. "Hey, Makino! We're unloading your shipment now. Don't worry everything's here as usual."

She nodded and said, "Everything usually is here, but I like to be safe rather than sorry."

He nodded and leaned back beside her, taking a moment to relax. She counted out the barrels and raised an eyebrow when a lid of one of the barrels was lifted slightly from the inside. She walked over and the lid quickly closed before she heard soft whispers from inside.

Makino crouched down beside the barrel and waited for the lid to lift again. Cautious eyes glanced around and the lid lifted more before Makino snatched it away. She looked inside the barrel at a yelp and saw two young girls holding onto each other. The older girl looked to be just a few years old and held the younger girl close.

Makino frowned and asked, "What are you two doing in here? Come out of there."

The older girl shook her head and cradled the younger close. She shakily said, "Not safe."

Makino held out her hand and smiled softly. "You can trust me. It's safe here, I promise. Come on out, you look hungry and need a bath."

The girl shook her head and frowned when the little girl started crying out. The older girl tried to shush her and felt tears well up in her eyes. Makino gently reached down to pick up the girls and mumbled, "Come on, you both look very hungry. I'll take you to my bar and get you two cleaned up and fed. I've got some milk I can warm up for the little one."

The girl glared at her and wiggled to be put down, being careful of her little sister. She nodded slightly and gently rocked her sister, holding her close. Makino waved at the deckhand and led the girls to the back of the bar and motioned the girl to sit down on the stool. "I'll be right back with a bottle for you sister. She can drink regular milk, can't she?"

The girl nodded slightly and Makino headed to the front of the bar when she realized the girl wasn't going to speak anymore. She looked around for a bottle and smiled slightly when she saw one. She heated up some milk and tested it on her wrist before walking back to the bathroom.

Makino crouched down and held out her arms. "Can I feed your sister so you can wash off in the shower? I'll sit right here so you won't be far from her."

The girl grumbled softly and slowly handed over her sister. "Her name is Alice. I'm Seraphina."

Makino smiled softly and held Alice in one hand before handing her the bottle. Alice calmed down and started drinking, holding onto the bottle. Seraphina turned away from Makino and peeled off her dirty clothes. Makino glanced away and Seraphina stepped into the shower, turning on the water and closing the curtain.

Makino rubbed Alice's back as she quickly drank the milk and pulled the empty bottle away to burp Alice. Alice burped easily and Makino nudged the bottle of soap towards Seraphina. "Use this. Whenever you get out, I'll wash off Alice. Don't worry, I'll be careful with her."

Seraphina grabbed the bottle of soap and looked at it curiously before starting to wash off with the rag. She rinsed off and carefully stepped out. Makino shifted Alice in her hold and held out a towel for Seraphina.

Seraphina slowly took it and wrapped up in it. Makino smiled softly and moved to sit on the edge of the tub, running some cool water from the main faucet. Seraphina watched her closely and Makino gently peeled off Alice's clothes before dipping her in the water.

Alice made a face at the water and lightly splashed it. Makino smiled softly and wrapped Alice up in a towel when she finished. Alice giggled softly and Makino stood up. "Please follow me. I should have some old clothes that should fit you, Seraphina."

Seraphina crossed her arms and folowed Makino as she carried Alice. Alice looked around curiously and started blowing spit bubbles, giggling as they popped. Makino smiled softly and laid Alice on her bed before looking through her dresser.

She pulled out an old skirt and top and held them up to Seraphina. Seraphina took them and, keeping her eyes on Makino, slowly pulled on the clothes. Makino found an old shirt and pulled it on Alice, who continued to giggle.

Makino picked Alice back up and led Seraphina to the front of the bar. "I'll get you some food. Is a sandwich okay?"

Seraphina nodded and held out her arms for Alice. Makino smiled and carefully handed Alice back to Seraphina before making two sandwiches and sitting down at a table. She had closed the bar that day for the shipment, so it was empty except the three females.

Makino slid the plate in front of Seraphina and Seraphina shifted before moving to hand Alice to Makino. Makino gently took her and Seraphina started eating. Seraphina smiled slightly at the taste and quickly finished eating.

Makino smiled and said, "Don't eat too fast or you'll get sick."

Seraphina nodded slightly and set down the half-eaten sandwich on the plate. "Why are you being so kind to us? Nobody's been this kind to us before."

Makino tilted her head and stopped bouncing Alice on her lap. "Well, you both look alone and in bad shape, so I thought I'd take care of you two. You two can both stay here. I've got a spare room in the back. I can put a bed and a little dresser in it for you two. I won't mind taking care of you two for a while."

Seraphina shifted and mumbled, "Thanks, but we could never pay you back. I don't want to be in your debt."

Makino shook her head and said, "No, you won't be in debt to me or have to pay me back. I've always wanted younger siblings, anyway. Besides, you can't take care of Alice by yourself. You're both too young."

Seraphina grumbled softly and mumbled, "I can take care of us just fine. I got us on the ship and in that barrel without anyone noticing."

Makino nodded and said, "Yes, you did, but what would you have done if someone had caught you? You have a baby with you and pirates aren't always particularly kind."

Seraphina crossed her arms and grumbled softly. Makino sighed softly and said, "Please, stay here. I can take care of you both. If you won't mind me asking, can I ask why you two were hiding in that barrel?"

Seraphina looked down and mumbled, "Our town was burned down by some pirates. Our mom just gave me some supplies and Alice and told me to run. Long story short, I ended up hiding in a barrel from some pirates and we ended up on that ship. That's all I want to share for now."

Makino nodded and mumbled, "I understand. Finish eating and then you two can go get some sleep in my room."

Seraphina rolled her eyes and quickly finished eating before taking Alice in her arms, who yawned widely. Seraphina carried Alice back to Makino's bedroom and climbed up in the bed, tucking in Alice first. She sat up for a while and softly sang a lullaby to help Alice sleep soundly. After a few minutes, Seraphina curled up beside Alice and started slowly dozing off into a heavy sleep.


	2. Babysitting gone wrong

Makino dusted off her apron and glanced between Shanks and Benn, before looking over at Seraphina and Alice playing with some of their toys on the floor. "Can you watch those two for a little while? I've got a few personal errands to run."

Benn waved his hand and snuffed out his cigarette. "We've got them, Makino. They're being pretty good and it's a quiet day, even with us here."

Shanks grinned and said, "Yeah, don't worry Makino. We can watch the little runts."

Makino shot Benn a worried look and he chuckled softly. "I'll keep one eye on them and the other on Shanks. Everything will be fine, go ahead and get your errands done."

Makino sighed softly in relief and nodded, grabbing her bag. "Thank you, Benn. I should be back in an hour or two."

The two men waved as she slipped out and Alice looked up. "Where Makino go?"

Seraphina glanced at her and returned to her puzzle, saying, "She went out to do some errands. She'll be back soon."

Alice nodded and hummed happily as she played with her stuffed animals. Shanks hopped off his stool and walked over to them, crouching down. "So, what are you two little cuties up to?"

Alice smiled and held up her stuffed bunny. "Hoppity hoppity."

Shanks chuckled softly and nodded, sitting cross legged. "Yup, bunnies go hoppity hoppity. And, I see you're doing a puzzle Sera. How's it coming along?"

Seraphina glanced up at him and said, "It's Seraphina to you. And, fine, I guess."

Shanks pouted and said, "Aww, come on, Sera. We're all friends here aren't we?"

She scoffed and muttered, "I'm Alice's sister and Makino's adopted daughter, that's all. I am not your friend, nor will I ever be."

He whined and Benn rolled his eyes before smiling when Alice carried her bunny over to him. Benn picked her up to sit her on the bar and smiled as she made the bunny hop across his lap.

Shanks pouted and asked, "Why won't we ever be friends, Sera? I thought I was a pretty friendly guy."

Seraphina rolled her eyes and ignored him, continuing to work on her puzzle. Shanks pouted more and snagged one of her puzzle pieces. "Aw, come on, Sera, we can be friends. Alice seems to like Benn, so why can't we get along?"

Seraphina glared and reached for her puzzle piece. "Give it back. I don't like pirates."

He held it away from her and pouted. "Pirates aren't that bad, Sera. Come on, we're nice pirates."

Seraphina scoffed and punched his side, grabbing the piece when he dropped it. "There's no such thing as a nice pirates. Y'all are just behaving cause this is like y'alls home base or whatever."

Shanks rubbed the spot and said, "We don't pick fights with other crews or anything bad. We just like to relax and chill, honestly. Throw a party now and then, but that's it."

Benn scoffed and worked on braiding Alice's hair. "Now and then? Be honest, we party every chance we get."

Shanks pouted and crossed his arms. "Fine, we like to party, yes. But, that doesn't mean we're bad pirates."

Seraphina huffed and said, "I still don't like you. Alice doesn't know any better, she likes everyone."

Benn rolled his eyes and carefully tied the end of the braid, completing it. "Alright, Alice, it's all finished. Now, go play with your bunny."

Alice giggled happily and jumped off the bar, landing on her feet before falling forward and landing on her knees, yelping in surprise. Benn crouched down as she started softly sobbing and gently picked her up, holding her close to his chest. "Shh, shh, I got you, Alice."

She gripped his shirt tightly and softly sobbed into his chest while he rubbed her back. Shanks continued bothering Seraphina, who was slowly growing more and more irritated with him. She glared at him and slowly stood up, walking behind the bar and easily lockpicking the cabinet hiding the knives.

Shanks blinked in confusion and tilted his head before ducking with a yelp as Seraphina threw a knife at him. Benn took a few steps back and held Alice closer, gently rubbing her back and keeping her from watching her sister attack Shanks.

Seraphina threw another knife at Shanks and he yelped, barely dodging it, asking, "What did I do?! I was just trying to be friendly!"

She glared at him and said nothing, aiming a knife at him before a hand quickly grasped her wrist. Makino held her wrist and said, "Seraphina! Whatever Shanks did could not have been so bad that he deserves this! Go put those knives back, young lady."

Seraphina grumbled softly and picked up the already thrown knives, stuffing them back in their spot. She crossed her arms and said, "He wouldn't stop annoying me, Maki. He was being a pain."

Makino sighed softly and set the basket on the counter. "I know he can be annoying and all, but he isn't so annoying he deserves a punishment like this. The best way to punish Shanks is to take away his drinking privelages and make him drink juice instead. Isn't that a bit better than trying to kill him?"

Seraphina huffed and grumbled, "Fine, you're right."

Makino smiled and patted her head before straightening up. "Shanks, this does mean you have to take your punishment like a man. No rum or sake for a while. I'm sure Alice will share her juice with you."

Alice pouted and hugged her glass of juice closer. "No sharing. My juice."

Shanks sighed and said, "All these lovely women on this island and they're all against me. What did I do to deserve this?"

Benn chuckled and asked, "What haven't you done is the better question, Shanks."

Shanks groaned and faceplanted onto the bar, making Seraphina snicker softly at the thud. Makino shot her a look and mouthed, 'Behave.' Seraphina rolled her eyes and waved her hand. Makino sighed and finished putting up their groceries. Yup, both girls would prove to cause trouble when they're older. Especially Seraphina. She would be the real troublemaker. As long as she never met Dadan and her group, Makino shouldn't have a heart attack before she even hits fifty. Hopefully that'll never happen.


	3. Meeting Dadan

Alice climbed over a fallen tree and puffed out her cheeks, sliding down the other side of it. "Slow down, Sera! You're going too fast!"

Seraphina rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, tapping her foot as Alice caught up to her. "If you're gonna complain, you should've stayed home with Makino."

Alice huffed and dusted off her clothes. Thankfully she was smart and chose to wear some of Makino's old clothes. "I didn't want to stay home with Makinio today. I wanted to join you today and explore."

Seraphina shook her head and started walking ahead of Alice, who stumbled to catch up. "Well, you should learn to keep up. Come on, we're almost out of the woods and it'll be a bit easier to walk."

Alice ran to catch up and smiled toothily as the woods thinned out into a mostly clear area. Seraphina plopped down and laid back, taking a moment to relax. "Ah, this is nice. So much quieter than in the village."

Alice sat down beside her and hugged her knees. "I dunno, it's a bit spooky to me. Not a lot of people around and there's supposed to be bandits out here. We shouldn't be out here on our own if there's bandits. We could get hurt or something."

Seraphina waved her hand dismissivly and said, "Nah, we'll be fine. I'll kick their asses if they try to hurt us. I took down that stupid red hair, didn't I?"

Alice pouted and puffed out her cheeks. "You're so mean to him and he just tries to be friendly."

Seraphina scoffed and rolled over to lay on her side. "Whatever. I'm gonna take a nap. Wake me up if you get too scared."

Alice puffed out her cheeks and stuck out her tongue, flopping back to lay down. She stared up at the sky and smiled, quietly making shaped in the clouds. Eventually, she yawned widely and curled up against Seraphina's back, who was already snoring in her sleep.

Alice relaxed and slowly dozed off, missing the chatter of a certain three boys.

~~~Small Time Skip~~~

Seraphina stretched out and blinked as she felt something soft underneath her. She sat up and looked around, sighing in relief when she saw Alice curled up beside her. At least that was one thing she didn't have to worry about. Now, to find out where the hell they were.

Seraphina stood up and pulled the blanket up higher on Alice. Hearing boisterous laughter, she peeked out and quietly creeped out the room to follow the noise. She peeked out the main door and blinked slowly, muttering a faint, "Oh shit."

A group of bandits sat in a wide circle, laughing at the three younger boys in the center. She slowly creeped out to get a better look and yelped when she was picked up by the back of her shirt. "Lemme go! Put me down now!"

The large woman laughed loudly as Seraphina struggled. "You're a fiesty little one! You'll fit in just fine here!"

She set Seraphina down and sat down. Seraphina huffed up at her and crossed her arms. "Who are you anyway? I ain't afraid of you."

The woman laughed loudly, throwing her head back. Seraphina glared up at her and the woman slowly calmed down. "Ah, you're cute kiddo. Name's Dadan. Over there are my three boys. Sabo, Ace, Luffy, come over here and say hi to, what's your name girlie?"

Seraphina huffed and said, "My name's Seraphina, not girlie."

Dadan nodded and the three boys walked over to her. The middle one with shaggy black hair and a scowl, crossed his arms. "Who's this, Dadan? She looks annoying."

Seraphina glared at him and crossed her arms. "If I'm annoying, then I don't even know what to call you, twerp."

Dadan laughed and the smallest boy climbed into her lap as the middle one pounced on Seraphina, starting a scuffle between them. Alice slowly wandered out and rubbed her eye, holding a pillow close to her as Seraphina pinned Ace down. Alice blinked slightly and Seraphina smirked down at him.

Dadan grinned widely and said, "Looks like you've got a rival, Ace."

Seraphina snickered and climbed off of him, standing beside Alice. "Sleep well? You've been out for a while now."

Alice nodded and rubbed her eye again, softly mumbling, "I'm gonna go home."

Seraphina nodded and mumbled, "I'll hang out here for a while, seems pretty cool here. And stick to the trail, alright."

Alice nodded and started wandering off, following the trail back to Makino's. Makino worriedly paced outside of her bar and sighed in relief when she saw Alice making her way over. Makino scooped the small girl up into a tight hug and set her down to look over her. "Are you okay, Alice? Where have you been? I was so worried about you."

Alice smiled sleepily and yawned widely. "I'm okay, Maki. Me and sissy went on a walk and took a nap. She met these people and are gonna hang out with them for a while. She's safe."

Makino sighed softly and took Alice's hand, leading her back to her room. "How about you sleep in my bed tonight? That way I know you won't run off again."

Alicen nodded sleepily and followed Makino back to her room, climbing up on the bed before curling up. Makino smiled softly and laid beside her, tucking Alice close to her. Alice dozed off again and Makino sighed softly, glancing out the window. "Please be safe, Sera."

~~~A Few Days Later~~~

Makino paced worriedly, looking around the bar. "Where is she? She's been gone for days now. I'm going to go looking for her."

Alice swung her feet and looked up from her drawing. "She'll be home soon."

Makino sighed and topped off Alice's juice for the fifth time. "I'm sorry Alice, but I'm going to leave you here just for a few hours. I have a strong feeling where Sera is at."

Alice nodded and waved as Makino headed out, setting up the 'closed' sign on the door. Makino hiked up her skirt and walked towards Dadan's area, smiling slightly as she heard the rowdy laughter. She shook her head once she remembered her plan and marched over to Dadan.

Dadan grinned widely and asked, "Whatcha doing up here Makino? A bit far from home, ain't ya?"

Makino smiled slightly and said, "I'm looking for one of my charges. She's about this tall and - Seraphina! Seraphina, get over here right now!"

Seraphina glanced up from her 'fight' with Ace (a.k.a pinning him down yet again) and stood up, dusting herself off. She walked over to Makino and shuffled her feet, yelping when Makino pulled her ear. "You are in serious trouble, missy. I don't mind you leaving for a few hours, but a few days is just ridiculous."

Dadan shook her head and said, "You should've told me you were Makino's baby, Sera. I would've taken you home eventually."

Makino shot her a look and crossed her arms. " _Eventually_ you would've taken her home. For now, I'll handle this myself. Thank you for taking care of Seraphina for these few days."

Seraphina rubbed her ear and asked, "Did you have to pull so hard, Maki? You about ripped my ear off."

Makino grabbed her ear again and started walking off, dragging Seraphina behind her. Makino huffed and continued her rant as Seraphina began plotting her next trip to Dadan's. She had quite a bit of fun beating up Ace.


	4. Obtaining Devil Fruits

Alice giggled softly and followed Seraphina towards Shanks' ship. She stumbled slightly and huffed, gripping a barrel to stay standing. Seraphina rolled her eyes and helped Alice stand up. "You're still so clumsy."

Alice huffed and stuck out her tongue at Seraphina. It was true, though, Alice was quite clumsy and stumbled on her feet almost all the time. Alice didn't even bother running, since she was always sure to faceplant on the ground.

Seraphina helped Alice sneak onto the ship and looked around the ship before leading Alice inside. Alice rubbed her arm and asked, "Is it okay to be in here? Shanks might get mad."

Seraphina waved her hand and said, "Shanks is a big softie. He won't get mad. Besides, I wanna try to get into their treasure room. It'll be fun and they've probably got plenty of treasure, I'm sure. So, come on. We won't take anything if you don't want."

Alice nodded slightly and Seraphina began poking her head in the rooms before stopping at a locked door. She smirked evilly and pulled out her lock pick before working on the lock. Alice looked around and shifted worriedly before Seraphina pulled her inside the treasure room.

Seraphina looked around and said, "Wow. This is a lot of treasure. Come on, let's look around."

Alice shrugged slightly and wandered around some before picking up an odd fruit. It looked like an oversized apple with odd swirls on it. Alice tilted her head and took a small bite of it before quickly swallowing it. She gagged at the taste and yelped when the fruit immediately rotted.

Seraphina wandered around some and dug through a pile of gold and jewels. She hummed softly and stuffed a few things in her pockets. Makino could use the extra cash, she figured, plus, Shanks wouldn't notice a few pieces missing. She picked up a fruit and tilted her head. It looked like a bundle of bananas with odd swirls on it. She shrugged and peeled one before taking a bite of it.

She gagged on it and quickly swallowed before making a face at the taste. The fruit quickly withered up and she tossed it away, talking towards the door. "Alice! Let's get outta here."

Alice stepped out and blinked at Seraphina. Seraphina blinked at Alice and they slowly pointed at each other. They started stuttering rapidly and simultaneously screamed. They quickly ran off the ship, Alice not faceplanting for once. They ran back to the bar and Makino looked up as they ran in.

She gaped at them and Shanks turned around, his jaw dropped. Makino squealed and ran over to them, crouching down in front of the girls. Alice whined softly and tugged on her newly-formed rabbit ears. Makino pulled them close and asked, "How did this happen to you two?"

Seraphina tugged on her wolf tail and scratched the back of her head. "Well, I know I ate this swirly fruit I found in Shanks' treasure room. I guess Alice did the same."

Makino turned to glare at Shanks and asked, "You had devil fruit on your ship, unguarded?!"

Shanks scratched the back of his head and said, "It's not like I just leave the ship by itself! There's a few men still on board! And, I always make sure the treasure room is locked up tight! Honestly, Makino, I'm not that irresponsible."

She raised an eyebrow at him and gently stroked Alice's hair as Alice repeatedly tugged on her ears, whimpering slightly. "What about that time I left you alone with the girls that one time? By the time I had come back, Benn was cradling Alice and Seraphina was throwing knives at you as you hid behind the bar. The marks are still there to prove it."

Benn chuckled softly and said, "She has a point, Shanks." He crouched down and held out his arms, smiling at Alice. "Come here, little bunny. You're still adorable."

She ran over to him and hugged him tightly. He scooped her up and sat back on the stool, holding her close. She sniffled and whispered, "Sissy unlocked the door with her lock pick. I didn't take anything, I promise."

He patted her head and whispered, "It's okay if you did. You two can't cause much damage to all that gold."

She nodded and tightly hugged him, burying her face in his shirt. He held her close and Seraphina scratched the back of her head, shifting her feet as Makino asked, "How did you two get into the treasure room, anyway? Surely, Benn made sure it was locked."

Seraphina grinned sheepishly and said, "I might've lockpicked it a little bit."

Makino sighed softly and held out her hand. "Give it over. This time I'll have to hide it better."

Seraphina grumbled softly and dug the lockpick out of her pocket, a few gold coins falling out as well. She pursed her lips and said, "I can explain, Maki."

Makino sighed and said, "Give those back to Shanks. You have no reason to steal."

Yasopp laughed and said, "If you're gonna steal, Sera, at least do it honestly."

Seraphina crossed her arms and said, "That doesn't make any sense. How do you steal honestly?"

Yasopp held up a deck of cards and said, "It's called poker. Come here and I'll show you how to play. You can use whatever you took as your bet. I'm sure we'll get it back."

Seraphina's ears perked up and she glanced at them before climbing into a chair across from Lucky Roo, reaching over to grab a piece of meat off his plate. Lucky Roo simply grinned at her and continued eating, not bothered by her habit of stealing some off his plate.

Makino sighed softly and tucked the lockpick in her apron pocket. Shanks smiled and said, "They're going to learn non-ladylike things hanging out with pirates, Makino. Might as well let it happen one way or another."

Makino sighed and leaned against the bar. "I know, but I would like them to at least know how to act like ladies."

Benn took a swig of his sake and said, "Little bunny here is going to be a perfect lady, won't you?"

Alice nodded and huffed at the nickname. "I will be, but don't call me little bunny. I'm not little. One day, I'm gonna stand over you, Benn!"

He chuckled softly and kissed her forehead. "Of course you are, little bunny."


	5. Bunny's date with Benn

Alice buzzed excitedly and smiled widely as she watched the large ship dock. She grinned as the gangplank lowered and ran over when she spotted Benn. The men stepped aside as she ran through them and Benn crouched down as she plowed into his chest, making him rock on his feet. He hugged her close and stood up, smiling at her. "How are you, bun bun?"

She hugged his neck and smiled widely. "I'm already ten times better with you here, Benn."

He chuckled and moved to set her down before she held onto his neck, not letting go. He sighed and gently tried to pry her arms off. Shanks laughed and patted his shoulder. "Looks like she won't be letting go anytime soon, Benn. Might as well carry her."

She nodded quickly and dangled, still hanging onto his neck. "We have a date today, Benn. We're gonna go out to eat and go shopping and go to the park and get ice cream and do lots of fun stuff together! I told Makino about it and she said that's a date, so we're going on a date."

Shanks grinned and threw an arm around Benn's shoulders as he straightened up with Alice in his arms. "You're such a cradle stealer, Benn. Honestly, have some restraint."

Benn shot him a look and shifted Alice onto one arm so he could bonk Shanks' head. "Shut up, you lousy captain. Where are we going first, Alice? I've got plenty of money for you to spend if we do go shopping. I won't mind helping you get a new dress. We can even get you one custom made."

She giggled happily and swung her feet. "Thank you so much, Benn! I wanna get a new dress for our date today."

He chuckled and started walking towards the nicer part of town to the clothes store. "Alright, let's get you a new dress and maybe some new shoes. Will they be black again?"

She hummed happily and held up her feet, looking at her current shoes. "I think this time I'll go with dark blue. I like that color a lot lately."

He nodded and set her down on the floor, holding onto her hand. "For now, let's find you a pretty new dress for our date. The lady is supposed to look extra pretty for dates."

She smiled widely and started looking through the dresses and picking up a dark blue one with a black flower pattern on it. She held it up to herself and looked in the mirror. "Will this be cute, Benn?"

He crouched down behind her and gently pulled her hair back into a ponytail. "You're cute no matter what you wear, bun bun. Go ahead and change into it, I'll go pay for it at the counter."

She smiled widely and kissed his cheek before darting into the changing. He chuckled and stood up before going to the counter. "I need to pay for the dress my little friend is putting on. It's dark blue with black flowers on it, very cute."

The woman nodded and told him the amount. "Is that your daughter? She's very cute."

He smirked and shook his head, giving her the exact amount. "Actually, she's my date for today. After we get her a new pair of shoes we'll be going to the park for some ice cream."

She blinked in surprise and Alice stepped out before skipping over to pull on Benn's sash, holding up her arms. He chuckled softly and picked her up, hooking his arm under her legs. "Shoes now, right, bun bun?"

She nodded quickly and hugged his neck. "Yup and then we can go to the park and play and then get ice cream."

He smiled and walked to the shoe store. "Sounds like a very good plan to me. This is a fun date, bun bun."

She giggled and covered her cheeks as they turned pink. "You're embarassing me, Benn."

He chuckled and set her down on a bench inside the store. "Stay right here and I'll get you your shoes. I remember what size you wear."

She smiled widely and pulled up her feet to pull off her current worn-down shoes. He smiled and looked through the shoes before pulling out a pair of flats. Feeling the inside of them, he nodded to himself and walked back over to her. He crouched down in front of her and gently grasped her ankles, sliding the shoes on her feet before tying the ribbons into perfect bows.

She giggled happily and clapped her hands together. "They're perfect, Benn! Thank you so much."

He scooped her back up and kissed her cheek. "You're very welcome, bun bun. Now, let's get to the park and then go get ice cream. And, afterwards, I have a very special gift to give you."

She smiled brightly and hugged his arm tightly. "What is it? Can I have a hint? Please?"

He chuckled and shook his head. "No, it's going to be a surprise. I'm sure you'll love it, though. It has something to do with your favorite lullaby, though."

She started buzzing in his hold and grinned from ear to ear. "I can't wait until I get it later on."

He smiled and walked to the park. "For now, let's have some fun. Want me to push you on the swings?"

She nodded quickly and wiggled out of his hold before running over to sit in a swing, looking up at him expanctantly. He smiled and gently pushed her. She swung her feet and laughed, saying, "Higher, Benn, higher!"

He chuckled and pushed her harder. She squealed and gripped the chain tighter. He smiled and slowed her down before she hopped out of the swing. She reached up and wrapped her hand around one of his fingers before leading him towards the ice cream stand.

He smiled and asked, "Strawberry, right?"

She shook her head and pointed. "I want chocolate with chocolate syrup."

He chuckled and gently squeezed her hand. "Are you sure? That's quite a bit of chocolate."

She nodded firmly and squeezed his finger. "I'm sure, Benn."

He nodded and ordered the ice cream before grabbing a handful of napkins and stuffing them in his pocket. He handed her the bowl and said, "Try not to make a mess with it, bun bun."

She nodded and asked, "Don't you want any? There's vanilla ice cream, too."

He smiled and shook his head. "No, I'm fine without it. For now you just enjoy your ice cream and I'll give you your present."

She nodded quickly and pulled him over to a bench before sitting down. He sat beside her and stretched his arm over the back of the bench as she leaned against him. She hummed happily and swung her feet as she ate her ice cream. She smiled and hopped down when she finished it and trotted over to the trash can. He watched her closely and stood up when she walked over to him.

He took her hand again and led her back to Makino's bar. She pouted and tugged on his hand, dragging her feet. "I don't want our date to end yet. I haven't gotten my present yet."

He chuckled and walked her to the back of the bar, to the small bedroom. He crouched down and tucked her into the lower bunk before wiping her mouth with a napkin. She giggled softly and looked up at him as he tucked her in the blankets. "Alright, now this gift is very special and it wasn't easy getting it either."

She smiled widely and closed her eyes before holding out her hands. "I'm ready, Benn."

He smiled and pulled the shell out of his pocket before setting it in her hands before pressing the button. His voice sounded out, singing her favorite lullaby. She smiled widely and looked up at him before blinking when she didn't see his mouth moving. He smiled and motioned towards the shell. "It's called a recording shell. Whenever you have trouble sleeping, you just press this button and then you'll hear me singing."

She buzzed excitedly and wiggled up to hug his neck. He gently hugged her and kissed her forehead. She pulled back and kissed his cheeks quickly. "Thank you, thank you, thank you! I absolutely love it!"

He chuckled and moved to tuck her back in. "Now, get some sleep. I have a very fun time on our date, but it's bedtime now. I'll still be here tomorrow, I promise."

She nodded and hugged the shell close, pressing the button. She smiled and nuzzled her pillow. "Sweet dreams, Benn."

He patted her head and kissed her temple before standing up and heading outside. Sera looked up at him and said, "She's going to sneak onto the ship to be with you. A recording shell isn't the same if you're in town."

He sighed and ruffled her hair. "Go to bed. Could you try to keep her in bed for me? She has to realize I won't always be here for her."

She rolled her eyes and hopped down from the barrel. "I'm not going to stop her. It's obvious she likes you even more than me. She keeps all of your letters and gifts in a box under the bed. She'd never do that for anyone else."

He stuffed his hands into the pockets and started heading back to the ship. "Go on and get to bed. Makino's closing up."

She waved her hand and headed inside before climbing up onto the top bunk. She curled up on her side and sighed when she heard bare feet hit the floor. "Be careful, bunny, those stupid bandits are getting more active lately."

Alice nodded and quietly slipped out of the bar. She looked around and carefully made her way onto the docked ship before climbing up. Yasopp glanced down at her and shook his head before leaning back in the crow's nest. He knew she couldn't stay away from Benn for long.

She looked around and quietly walked inside the ship before looking around for Benn's door. Benn sighed when he heard small footsteps stop near his door and cracked open an eye as Alice pushed the door closed behind herself. She trotted over and he lifted the blanket after she climbed onto the bed.

She snuggled close to him and he tucked her close to him. She hummed happily and relaxed before quickly falling asleep. He smiled and rubbed her back, mumbling, "I love you, too, bun bun."

He held her close and gently squeezed her before dozing off slowly. Shanks poked his head in and grinned widely before feeling hands clamp onto his shoulders and drag him off. Lucky Roo grinned and pulled him away with Yasopp. "You're not going to bother our little girl, Shanks. Not tonight."

Yasopp nodded firmly and dragged him to his room. "Benn and bunny are happy tonight and are going to stay happy. You are going to bed, Captain."

Shanks huffed and crossed his arms as he was dragged to his bed. They picked him up and plopped him on the bed. "I'm the captain and shouldn't be treated like a child."

Yasopp rolled his eyes and Lucky Roo slipped out of the room. "I don't care, you're acting worse than my son. You're going to leave those two alone and let them be happy for once."

Shanks pouted and crossed his arms. "FIne, fine, I'll leave them alone. For now."

Yasopp flicked his forehead and headed out. "Don't test me, captain."

Shanks stuck out his tongue and laid on his stomach before hugging his pillow and dozing off.


	6. Bunny says a bad word

Alice hummed softly, swinging her feet as she sat in Benn's lap. Shanks was telling her and Luffy a story about one of his adventures, using his hands to help weave his tale. Makino giggled softly as Luffy stared in awe and Alice held up her empty glass.

Makino smiled and refilled it with juice before Seraphina darted inside, quickly climbing over the bar to hide. Makino raised an eyebrow and asked, "Playing a game?"

Seraphina held a finger to her lips and and Alice leaned over to see Ace's hat on Seraphina's head. Alice hummed softly and glanced up when Ace ran inside, his pole in his hand. He glared as he looked around and Luffy cheered when he spotted Ace.

Luffy grinned and hopped downn, darting over to grab Ace's hand. "Shanks! Shanks! This is my brother, Ace!"

Ace grumbled softly and waved Luffy off of him. "Where's Sera at?! She stole my hat!"

Alice hummed softly and glanced down at Ace and mumbled under her breath. Ace twitched and glared up at her. "What did you say, you runt?! Come down here and say it to my face!"

Alice sipped her juice and calmly said, "You're a dick."

Benn and Shanks started choking on their drinks, gaping at Alice as she innocently sipped more of her juice. The entire bar went silent and Ace glared harder at Alice, shifting his hold on his pole. Lucky Roo scooped up Ace before he started swinging.

Makino and Yasopp moved towards Alice, Yasopp scooped her up into his arms. "Alright, little bunny, we're going to have a talk about saying bad words."

Alice blinked up at him and tilted her head. "But, he is a dick."

Seraphina laughed loudly behind the bar, holding her sides. She climbed up to sit on the bar and grinned. "Ace is a jerk, but I wouldn't take it that far, Alice."

Makino sighed softly and said, "Come on, Sera, Luffy. Roo, could you bring Ace outside with us? We're going to have a lesson on name calling."

Alice and Luffy pouted and Yasopp nodded. "You four could use some lessons on manners. Next time we come back, you better be a well-behaved young lady, Alice. Sera, you just behave better than now."

Sera snorted and crossed her arms, stepping away as Ace reached for his hat. "I'll behave when I have a reason to."

Yasopp sighed softly and muttered, "God, I hope my own child acts better than you two."

Alice perked up and asked, "You're gonna have a child?"

Luffy grinned widely and asked, "Is it gonna be a pirate like you, Yasopp? I'm gonna be the Pirate King one day!"

Yasopp patted Luffy's head and said, "We'll figure out when he or she is older, alright."

Makino smiled and led them behind the bar. "Now for our lesson. Roo, you can put Ace down now. Sera, can you please give Ace his hat back?"

Sera grumbled softly and pulled it off, tossing it at Ace. "Fine, but I'm gonna get it back after our lesson."

Yasopp rolled his eyes and Ace started yelling at Sera. He glanced at Makino and mumbled, "You are a saint, Makino."

Makino smiled softly and mumbled, "Thank you, Yasopp."

He nodded and got their attention before Makino began the lesson.


	7. Manners with Makino

Manners with Makino 1

Bad Words

Makino sighed softly and watched Ace and Seraphina fight... again while Luffy and Alice cheered them on. She clapped her hands to get their attention and said, "Ace, Sera, can you please stop fighting so we can begin our first lesson?"

Sera pinned Ace down and smirked, shoving his face into the dirt. She hopped up and stepped on his back before sitting beside Alice on a crate. Luffy and Ace sat on the crate beside theirs, Ace glaring as he spat out dirt.

Makino smiled slightly and said, "Today's lesson will be about bad words. I'm sure you all know several from hearing Shanks' crew and several others."

Alice perked up and started listing them off while Seraphina snickered behind her hand. Luffy laughed and added a few of his own. Ace eyed Seraphina and said, "Bitch."

Seraphina raised an eyebrow and leaned back to glare back at him. "Asshole."

Alice softly oo'ed with Luffy and they leaned closer to Makino. "This shit just got real."

Luffy nodded and grinned widely. "Kick her ass, Ace!"

Makino rubbed her temples and grabbed Seraphina before she could jump at Ace. "Okay! We're not supposed to say bad words! None of them that you all said. No name calling either. It's quite rude. Do you all understand that?"

Alice and Luffy loyally nodded, saluting her. Seraphina waved her hand and Ace nodded slightly before Seraphina pulled away Makino to continue her fight with Ace. Makino sighed softly, ' _These children really do need some manners.'_

Manners with Makino 2

Common Courtesy

Makino smiled slightly and led the four to the front of the bar. Alice tilted her head and asked, "What's this one gonna be, Makino?"

Makino smiled and took Ace's hand, pulling him over. "We're going to learn about common courtesy. Alice, I want you to start walking towards the door and Ace is going to open it for you. When he does, you're going to say 'thank you' to him. After she says that, Ace is going to say 'you're welcome'. Think you two can do that?"

Alice glanced at Ace and nodded slightly. "I think I can."

Ace shrugged and crossed his arms. "I don't see why I have to open it. She can open it herself."

Makino pinched his cheek and said, "Because you're a gentleman and gentlemen open doors for ladies. Sera, Luffy, you two can practice next."

Seraphina and Luffy moved to stand beside her and Ace groaned at the cheek pinching, rubbing the spot. Alice stood a few steps away from the door and looked up at Makino. Makino smiled softly and said, "Go ahead. Ace won't let you run into the door, will he?"

Ace grumbled softly and kept his arms crossed over his chest. Alice rolled her eyes and started walking towards the door. Ace glanced at her and pushed open the door, letting it swing back shut and smack Alice in the face. Alice whined softly and rubbed her nose, feeling tears well up in her eyes.

Makino crouched down in front of Alice to assess any damage while Seraphina glared at Ace. Ace glared back at her and Makino said, "It's okay, it was just an accident. Ace, you have to hold the door open too. You can't just open it and close it immediately after. Does that make more sense?"

Ace grumbled and Luffy jumped over. "I wanna try! Lemme try, Makino!"

Makino nodded and gently nudged Alice inside. "You go get some juice. We can let these three practice instead."

Alice nodded and headed inside while the others began practicing. When it came time for Ace to hold the door open for Seraphina, he slammed the door behind her and pushed her forward, making her fall. She growled lowly at him and quickly turned, pouncing on him.

Makino sighed softly and held Luffy back from joining the scuffle. _'Well, I guess that's it for now.'_

Manners with Makino 3

Tablemanners

Makino smiled softly and set up the tables with some simple juice and cheese slices on crackers. Once she deemed they were finished, she straightened up and yelled, "Kids! Come inside please!"

Alice came in first, a flower crown in her hands. She smiled sweetly and held it up to Makino, Luffy following her lead with a poorly made crown in his hands. Makino smiled and took them before Ace and Seraphina stumbled in, shoving each other.

Makino sighed softly and glanced at the sake bottle sitting on the shelf. "Could you all go wash off the dirt? Remember, ladies first boys."

Ace grumbled softly and pushed Seraphina forward. Alice rolled her eyes at them and skipped ahead, washing off her hands and face in the kitchen sink before moving to let Seraphina wash off. Alice tilted her head at the nicely set tables and asked, "What are these for, Makino?"

Makino smiled and said, "We're going to practice tablemanners. Hasn't Benn taught you some already?"

Alice grinned toothily and chirped, "Benn's a pirate. Benn don't need no manners."

Makino sighed softly and patted her head. "Well, next time Benn comes back, you can show him all your manners. I won't even try correcting your speech, though. You've spent part of your life around pirates, so there's no fixing that."

Alice nodded rapidly at the idea and Seraphina stood beside Alice, crossing her arms. "Tablemanners? Are we really going to need these?"

Makino nodded and said, "If you want to go on a nice date with your boyfriend when you're older, then yes. Don't worry, I'll watch this lesson a bit closer than holding the door open."

Alice nodded rapidly again and Seraphina rolled her eyes. Ace and Luffy wandered out of the kitchen and Makino said, "Before we sit down, the boys are going to pull out the ladies' chairs. Please don't ask why you have to do it, just do it. And, no jerking it back at the last minute, Ace. It isn't funny and you can hurt someone doing that."

Ace snickered softly and walked around to pull out Seraphina's chair. Seraphina glared at him and sat down, letting him push in her chair. Luffy watched them curiously and did the same for Alice.

Makino clapped happily and swatted their hands when they reached for the crackers. "No, no. Put your napkins in your laps first, then you may start eating."

Alice and Luffy nodded and did as they were told without putting up a fuss. Seraphina pulled her napkin into her lap and raised an eyebrow at Ace. "Well? Makino said to put your napkin in your lap."

Ace stuck out his tongue at her and pulled his into his lap, glancing up at Makino. Makino smiled and swatted Luffy's hand away from the food without looking. "You can start eating in a moment. You should compliment your date first. Luffy, you can tell Alice how good she looks in her dress. Alice, you can tell Luffy he uhh cleans up nicely. Same with you two, Ace and Sera. Ace, tell Sera how pretty her hair is and Sera, you can say the same thing that Alice says about cleaning up nicely."

Luffy pulled his finger from his nose and eyed the food on his plate. "Alice, you look pretty in your dress."

Alice smiled and said, "Thank you, you clean up nicely."

Ace crossed his arms and grumbled, "Your hair is pretty... for a rat's nest."

Seraphina twitched and said, "You clean up nicely, for a disgusting pig."

Before they could start yelling insults at each other, Makino clamped her hands over their mouths. "Okay! Now, we can eat. Take your time eating and don't make a mess. If you do, just use your napkin to wipe your mouth and hands."

She stepped back and Alice and Seraphina started calmly eating. Makino smiled at them and Ace started slowly eating, looking a little unsure of himself. Luffy started eating at a slightly slower pace than his usual and Makino twitched as crumbs started flying.

Ace finished eating first and quickly downed his juice before reaching over to pick up a cracker from Seraphina's plate. Seraphina calmly kept eating and stabbed the back of his hand with the fork. He yelped and tried to pull his hand back.

Makino jumped over and pulled the fork free. "Seraphina! No stabbing your date!" Hearing a soft growl from behind her, Makino turned and saw Alice holding her plate close, growling at Luffy. Makino gaped and said, "Alice! No growling at your date either!"

Alice and Seraphina huffed almost simultaneously. Seraphina crossed her arms and said, "I'm still eating. If I was finished, I _might_ offer him some if he was still hungry and I was full. But, I'm not, so I'm gonna keep eating and stab his hand again if he tries to steal my food again."

Alice nodded in agreement and said, "I'm not sharing my food unless I choose to."

Makino sighed softly and said, "I'm not even going to try to correct y'all anymore. Just, go on and play outside or something."

Alice blinked up at her curiously and tilted her head. Luffy cheered and darted outside, Ace following him. Seraphina looked up at Makino and shrugged slightly before heading outside with the boys. Alice finished off her juice and headed back to her room behind the bar.

Makino sighed softly and started cleaning up. That bottle of sake was looking awefully tempting, trying to teach these kids manners.

Manners with Makino 4

Thankfulness

Alice hummed a song and pulled out the box under her bed. She opened it and dug through her treasures consisting of letters and gifts from Benn. She looked for a certain bracelet and pulled it out. She smiled and stuffed it in her pocket, skipping out to meet with the other three.

Seraphina glanced up from making a flower crown and asked, "Ready to set the plan in motion?"

Alice nodded and chirped, "I've got my gift. How about you three?"

Seraphina and Ace nodded, holding up their gifts. Luffy scratched the back of his head and asked, "Where you serious about that gift thing?"

Alice sighed and Ace smacked the back of his head. "Idiot! How else are we supposed to thank Miss Makino?"

Seraphina rolled her eyes and hopped up from sitting on the stump. "Let's just get going. Everyone remember their places?"

The other nodded and Alice chirped, "Let's go!"

The four split off, running into their places. Luffy grabbed a shiny rock and ran towards the bar, where Makino was sipping some of the sake. She made a face at the taste and put the bottle back before Luffy busted into the bar. "Miss Makino! Miss Makino! There's two things I've gotta tell you!"

Makino walked over and asked, "What are they?"

Luffy grinned widely and held the rock out to her. "Here's a gift for ya! And, Sera needs you by the old stump!"

Makino pocketed the rock and said, "Then, I'm going there now. Can you stay here for me? Shanks is supposed to be in town some time today."

Luffy nodded quickly and Makino started towards the big stump that sat on the edge of town. Seraphina was sitting on the stump, a flower crown in her lap. Seraphina held them up and said, "This is for you. Ace is waiting for you by the docks, by the way."

Makino took it and placed it on her head. "Thank you, Sera."

Seraphina waved her hand and Makino headed towards the direction of the docks, spotting Ace sitting on a barrel with his arms crossed. Looking slightly past him, she smiled wider when she saw Shanks' ship. She walked over to Ace and asked, "So, what are you going to give me?"

Ace scoffed and shoved the bracelet Alice had given him in her direction. "Please, just take it, MIss Makino. Alice is waiting for you at the end of the docks."

Makino took it and he promptly ran off. Makino blinked at it and mumbled, "Benn gave this to Alice. Why would she want to give it up? I know Ace wouldn't steal it."

She mumbled softly to herself and stared at the three gifts she'd already recieved; a shiny rock, a flower crown, and a bracelet. She lightly yelped when she ran into a solid form and an arm wrapped around her waist, pulling up.

Alice grinned widely from her spot on Doc's shoulders and chirped, "This is my gift, Makino! I know you two have been writing each other letters."

Doc glanced up at Alice and Makino turned bright red. She quickly pulled away and asked, "What is going on with you four, Alice? How do you know we've been writing each other? It's wrong to snoop, you know that."

Alice shrugged and reached over for Benn to take her in his arms. She smiled and chirped, "We're saying thank you for teaching us manners. I guess Luffy gave you that stupid rock and Sera made you that flower crown and I gave Ace one of my bracelets to give to you, so my gift is Doc himself. I know you like him and he likes you, so you two need to date already."

Doc coughed into his hand and muttered, "So that's why you conned me out of my happy place, bunny."

Makino tugged on her skirt and mumbled, "I guess i should thank you for your gifts then. W-would you mind hanging out later, Doc? The bar's open, but it's been slow so I can close up."

He nodded slightly and mumbled, "I wouldn't mind hanging out with you. You can show me that meadow you've been talking about."

Makino smiled and said, "We can pack a basket and have a picnic."

He smiled and nodded, following after her. Benn chuckled softly and said, "That was very kind of you, bunny. Now, I've got a gift for you in my room."

She giggled as he tapped her nose and clapped excitedly. Makino smiled softly and thought, ' _Thank you for this, kids. Maybe you four did learn something'._


	8. Bunny's treasures

Alice swung her feet and watched the door intently, waiting for Shanks and his crew to enter. Makino smilled and refilled the glass of juice, saying, "They'll be here soon, Alice. Be patient like your sister."

Alice huffed and shook her head. "They should be here, Makino. Benn sent me a letter, see?"

Alice quickly unfolded it and yelped when it ripped, her ears quickly folded over. Seraphina sighed and took the paper, patting Alice's head. "I'll fix it. Sissy makes it all better, right?"

Alice sniffled slightly and Seraphina climbed up on a stool before climbing over the bar and hopping down to find the tape. Makino smiled softly and nudged Alice's juice closer. "Drink some juice and calm down, okay. Benn will be here in no time. He's probably tired so he might've taken a nap."

Alice nodded slightly and held her glass close, sipping some through the straw. Seraphina climbed back up and held the letter out to Alice, the rip perfectly taped together as if it never happened. Alice set down her glass and cheered, hugging Seraphina's neck. "Thank you so much, sissy! I should put this letter with the others."

Seraphina patted her head and looked up when the doors opened. Shanks grinned widely and held out his arms, crouching down. "Where's my two favorite girls at?"

Seraphina rolled her eyes and hopped down before walking over to hug him. Alice spotted Benn and smiled widely before climbing off her stool and running towards him. Benn chuckled as she plowed into his legs and scooped her up. Shanks pouted and poked Alice's cheek. "Where's my hug at, bun bun?"

Alice nuzzled closer to Benn and Makino said, "She's been waiting for Benn, as usual. She even showed me her most recent letter so she knew exactly when you were all arriving."

Shanks nodded and sat down at the bar whie Seraphina pulled Yasopp and Lucky Roo to a table for some poker. "I understand. I think someone's got a crush on my first mate already."

Benn rolled his eyes and set Alice in his lap before handing her her juice. "She's still a child, Shanks. Children have their favorite people to see and I just happen to be her favorite. I don't mind and she's learning to write very well, aren't you, bun bun?"

Alice nodded quickly and set her empty glass on the bar. "Benn makes me copy words he writes in his letters so I can write just as good as him. I'm a very good reader, aren't I?"

Makino smiled and handed Benn a bottle of sake. "Yes, you are. Your writing is getting better with every letter you write to Benn."

Alice nodded and felt her foot start tapping as Benn lazily rubbed her stomach. She made a face and transformed into a rabbit before laying on her back. He chuckled and started rubbing her belly, feeling her foot rapidly thump against his chest. "I see you've also been practicing transforming, too."

Alice kept tapping her foot and let her tongue roll out of her mouth. Shanks laughed and rested his cheek in his hand. "Looks like you found her soft spot, Benn. I didn't know you had such a soft touch with the ladies."

Benn rolled his eyes and rubbed Alice's belly with his free hand as he took a swig of sake. "I'm just doing whatever makes bun bun happy. I'll rub her belly as long as she wants me too."

Seraphina walked over and climbed up on a stool between them before laying out a handful of beli. "Yasopp and Lucky Roo are broke now, Makino, so they can't drink anymore. That's the rule, isn't it? No money, no drinks?"

Makino laughed sheepishly and took the beli from Seraphina. "Well, yes and thank you, but they're friends. Friends don't have to pay if they don't want."

Shanks smiled and shook his head. "We should still pay you, Makino. You still have to earn a living and Lucky Roo started a drinking contest, so help yourself Sera. Don't hurt their prides too much, though. I still like to keep a high morale on board."

Sera waved her hand and hopped down before walking over to the rowdiest table with a deck of cards in hand. Shanks shook his head at her and said, "She makes one hell of a gambler already. She'll be clearing pockets and breaking hearts when she gets old enough."

Makino nodded and cleaned out some glasses. "I doubt that. She's not exactly girly, like Alice is. Sera likes to play with Luffy and his two little friends in the woods while Alice spends her time inside with me."

Shanks smiled and reached over to grab another bottle. "Let me guess, Alice keeps all of her letters from Benn in a notebook and any gifts from Benn are all kept in a shoe box labeled 'Bunny's Treasure'."

Makino giggled and Benn shot him a look, resting his hand over Alice's back as she slept soundly in his lap. "I only give her anything we don't plan on using. Like that one doll we found or that bag of nothing but ribbons. It's not like I'm sending her actual treasure. I don't trust those carrier birds with real treasure."

Shanks hummed and tipped his bottle back. "Of course, of course. Don't fall too hard for her, Benn. She's gonna break your heart if she finds someone else."

Benn sighed and petted Alice's fur down, muttering, "You couldn't ever break my heart, bun bun. No matter what you do, you couldn't."

She relaxed in her sleep and leaned against his hand, twitching softly.


	9. Bunny's Bad Date

Alice hummed softly and pulled her hair back before leaning closer to the mirror to dab on some make up. She smiled when she finished and straightened up, smoothing down her clothes. She stepped out and looked up at Seraphina. "How do I look?"

Seraphina glanced up over the edge of her book and raised an eyebrow. "Why are you so dressed up? Benn isn't coming in for another few days. Speaking of which, I've noticed you haven't been receiving any letters from him."

Alice shifted in her spot and brushed back her bangs before pinning them back with a hair pin Benn brought her. "Well, I have a date. I guess Benn's just busy lately so he hasn't been able to write me letters like usual."

Seraphina leaned over the edge of her bed and tapped her nails against the edge. "Are you sure he's just busy? He's never been too busy to write you a letter before. Maybe he's unhappy with you going on a date."

Alice huffed and threw a pillow at her. "Oh shush, Kai's a nice boy and I figured it'd be good for me to hang out with other people rather than just a bunch of pirates."

Seraphina batted it away and shook her head. "Yeah, whatever. If they heard you talking like this you know they would have a few words for you."

Alice crossed her arms and glanced at the clock. "Well, I'm going on a date. I'll talk to you when I get done on my date."

Alice headed out before Seraphina could respond and smiled when she saw Kai waiting for her outside the bar. She took his hand and he smiled down at her. "You look really pretty, Alice. Not that you don't look beautiful all the time."

She turned pink and smiled slightly. "Well, thank you. You look very nice yourself."

He nodded and squeezed her hand. "I have a fun date planned for us today."

She perked up and asked, "Really? I can't wait to see what's in store for us."

He smirked and led her towards the forest. She looked around and tilted her head. "Are we having a picnic? Makino used to not let us go in the woods, they're dangerous."

He hummed and rubbed her arm slowly. "Oh, don't worry. I'll take good care of you."

She nodded and unconsciously folded her arms over her chest, looking around at the bushes as they rustled. He stopped walking and held her close, pulling her chest against his. "You're so pretty, did you know that? It'd be a waste for it to only be for show."

She blinked innocently and tilted her head before pressing closer as several men stepped out of the bushes. She recognized them as the mountain bandits and whimpered softly. The men smirked widely and stepped closer. Kai gripped her waist and pushed her away, making her stumble onto her knees.

She looked up at him and yelped when he pinned her down, shoving her face in the dirt. The bandits laughed as tears pricked her eyes and one said, "Don't break her jaw, Kai, we'll be using that part of her too."

Kai pushed up her skirt and smirked widely. "Oh I won't. I'm just going to have my fun with her first."

Alice tried to shake her head quickly and tried to push her skirt back down. "Please, don't! I don't want this!"

Kai growled and grabbed her hands, tying them quickly. "No one will hear you so scream all you want."

Alice sobbed and tried to pull free, crying out as he cut her panties in half. She screamed and tried to pull away as he spread her legs. "Benn! Please! Benn, help!"

Kai forced her head down and she sputtered for air, spitting dirt out of her mouth. "Your precious Benn isn't coming to save you."

Suddenly, he was forced off of her and a boot was pressing his skull into the ground. Alice pushed her skirt down and hugged her knees, peeking up slightly. Benn growled and aimed his rifle at Kai. "You won't fucking touch my girl like that again, little bastard."

Kai began to shake in fear and Benn shifted his foot out of the way before pulling the trigger. Benn shifted his hold on his gun and quickly finished the other bandits before crouching down next to Alice. He gently stroked her hair and mumbled, "Are you okay, bun bun? He didn't get far did he?"

She quickly hugged him and shook her head quickly, pressing against him. "You saved me before he could. Though, I was really scared."

He nodded and scooped her up. "It's okay, bun bun. I'm here for you now. You're safe and he can't hurt you ever again."

She nodded slightly and sniffled before pointing. "My clip, you gave it to me."

He smiled slightly and picked it up before gently tucking her hair behind her ear. "It's alright, let's go back to the ship. Good thing we arrived early."

She curled up close and clung to his shirt, mumbling, "I'm sorry, Benn. I didn't think he would do that to me."

He shook his head and rubbed her back, carrying her straight to his room. "I know you didn't and I shouldn't have stopped sending you letters. I guess you can say I was jealous that you were giving your attention to some one else rather than me."

She sniffled and pressed closer. "I didn't like it when you stopped writing letters to me. I was sad and tried to find ways to distract myself. I guess dating wasn't a good idea."

He sighed and sat down on his bed, leaning back. "I shouldn't have been jealous and it's fine for you to date others. You're old enough to pick your own dates and I'm just a grumpy old man trying to keep his bun bun to himself."

She shook her head and nuzzled closer. "I don't want to date others. They're nothing like you, Benn. They could never be like you."

He smiled slightly and kissed her forehead. "Well, thank you, but you should find someone your own age to date."

She hugged him and mumbled, "No, I only want to date you from now on. You've always been the kindest to me and I only want to spend time with you."

He sighed and mumbled, "Guess there's no stopping a determined bunny. Alright, I'll be your boyfriend. So you can't date anyone else and we'll have to write a lot more letters to each other."

She smiled and moved to curl up under the blanket. "I like the sound of that, Benn. You'll be my boyfriend forever."

He chuckled and laid down beside her. "And you'll be my girlfriend forever, then."

She nodded and nuzzled close to him. "I love you forever, Benn."

He smiled and wrapped his arm around her waist. "I love you forever, too, Alice."


	10. Teasing Sissy

Alice buzzed excitedly and waved excitedly up at Benn as he leaned over the railing. Seraphina sighed softly and leaned back, reading her book. "Why did you ask me to come? They're your pirates, not mine."

Alice rolled her eyes and said, "Because, I want them to see how beautifully developed we both are since they've last been here. Plus, I know Shanks will want his hug from you like usual."

Seraphina shook her head at Alice and folded the page of her book, tucking it back in her bag. "I'd rather be somewhere else. I have other friends I hang out with rather than wait around for a letter that may never show up."

Alice flicked Seraphina's head and quickly ran over to hug Benn as he stepped onto the dock. He easily caught her as she jumped at him and chuckled. "Someone's gotten a bit bigger since we were last here."

She giggled happily and kissed his cheek, standing on her two feet as he set her down. She squealed as she was scooped up again and lightly glared at Shanks. Shanks chuckled and held her in his arm. "You're still adorable, bunny. You're very beautiful, too."

She rolled her eyes and kissed his cheek. "You guys should see Sera. She's got a rack on her."

A book promptly met the back of Alice's head and she whined in pain, cradling her head. Seraphina glared and crossed her arms over her chest. "Oh shut up. At least I've gotten taller than when I was thirteen."

Alice huffed and rested her hands on her hips. "I've gotten taller. I'm taller than Makino by half an inch."

Seraphina scoffed and said, "You're five foot five, stop adding extra height."

Alice puffed out her cheeks and said, "And a half! Stop forgetting my half."

Shanks laughed at them and moved over to hug Seraphina before she duckedunder his arm, grabbing her book in one motion. Shanks pouted and said, "Come on, Sera. You've never given me a good hug."

Seraphina rolled her eyes and asked, "Why would I want to hug you when I know where that hand'll go. I'm sure you'd rather have one that none, unless you want it cut off."

Alice pouted and loosely hugged Shanks' arm. "Oh, don't be so rude. You're just in a mood cause Ace won't return your feelings."

Shanks raised an eyebrow and grinned widely. "Oh, oh, oh, so our little wolf has a crush. How cute~."

Alice giggled softly and felt Benn wrap an arm around her waist. "Oh, I think it'd be more than a crush if he ever returned her feelings. Sadly, he is merely a boy, so he is blind by her affections."

Seraphina glared at Alice and hissed, "Shut up. I wouldn't fall for an idiot like that if he was the last man on earth!"

Shanks laughed and Seraphina stormed off, heading towards Makino's bar. Alice snickered softly and said, "She's just pissy cause Ace is a blind fool."

Benn chuckled and the three started towards the bar, watching the smoke from Seraphina's ears slowly settle. Makino smiled softly as Seraphina plopped at the bar, pulling out her book. "Teasing you already?"

Seraphina grumbled softly and flipped towards her page, nearly ripping the page out. "Of course. Because it's 'fun' to play with people's feelings."

Alice skipped in and slid into her usual spot beside Sera. "We're not playing with your feelings if they're true. Like I said, Ace is just a boy and is too thick skulled anyway to realize how much he'd win with you."

Sera scoffed and muttered under her breath before stiffening when Shanks looped his arm around her shoulders. "Bunny's right, Sera. Ace will realize he likes you soon enough."

She glared at him and hissed, "Get your arm off of me."

Shanks pouted and whined, "You're so cruel Sera."

Alice tugged Shanks to sit on her free side and said, "Sissy, Ace will absolutely fall in love with you. Honestly, there aren't too many kids on this island."

Sera glared at Alice and snapped her book closed again, turning to leave. "He's planning on leaving and becoming a stupid pirate anyway. That's why he's been gathering supplies for a boat. Dadan is encouraging him! In a year max, he'll be gone and I'll be left here. It won't matter if he likes me or not."

Alice slumped and Ace froze in the doorway, a bag on his shoulder. He gulped and mumbled, "Uhh, actually, I was gonna ask you to join me."

Seraphina blinked and turned bright red, quickly running into her and Alice's bedroom. Alice stood up and waved Ace to sit down. "I'll go talk to her. You just wait here. Boys, time to interrogate."

Yasopp and Lucky Roo grinned widely, zeroing in on Ace. Ace sunk back and moved to back away before bumping into Doc's chest. "Nope, Bunny's given her order and when she says jump, we ask how high, kiddo. Now, sit."

Ace sunk down into a seat and glanced around at them as the three leaned closer. He gulped and glanced back at the door leading to the back of the bar. _'Please, please, please, hurry, Alice. Before they kill me.'_

Alice climbed up to sit on Seraphina's bed and mumbled, "He was asking you to join him, he wasn't going to leave you, see? Maybe he does like you."

Seraphina glared up at Alice and grumbled, "That doesn't mean he likes me, Alice."

Alice sighed softly and played with Seraphina's hair. "Maybe he doesn't like you, yet. One day, though, I can tell you two will be very happy together. It may not be tomorrow or next week, hell, it could be in three years before he realizes he likes you just as much. You know me and Shanks are only teasing. We know you like Ace."

Seraphina huffed and muttered, "I'm not gonna leave you here by yourself. And, no, Luffy does not count."

Alice scoffed and said, "Oh, please, I've been sneaking onto Shanks' ship since I could walk straight. Come on, let's run away from here. You go with Ace and I'll go with Shanks and Benn. Damn, there won't be a safer place for me than on that ship."

Seraphina rolled her eyes and mumbled, "I'd kill them if you got hurt. Don't give me those eyes. Don't work on me anymore, anyway."

Alice curled her ears over and widened her eyes, folding her hands under her chin and poking her bottom lip out. "Pleeeaaseee. We've been talking about this for years. We've already got our bags packed. Just, make Ace promise not to leave until Shanks and his crew does. That way, we can leave together."

Seraphina grumbled softly and sat up. "Fine, fine. I hate it when you change the topic on me."

Alice grinned and did a small happy dance. "Yay! Now, let's go save Ace. I sicked the crew on him for interrogation."

Seraphina sighed and hopped down, landing on her feet. "God, are you trying to kill him before he even learns he may possibly like me."

Alice grinned and jumped down, wobbling slightly. "Oh, he'll love ya, don't worry."

Seraphina rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, following Alice out to save Ace from his impending doom.


	11. Ace's Interrogation

Yasopp leaned over Ace and Lucky Roo tore off a piece of meat. Doc sat across from Ace and said, "So, Bunny has told us to interrogate you. Now, since Seraphina is Bunny's sister and Bunny is like our daughter, that makes Sera our daughter as well. Which means we get to interrogate you before we can allow you to date Sera."

Ace gulped and sunk back in his seat. "Well, I wasn't exactly planning on dating Sera. I just wanted her to join me when I head out. Just as a partner, not as a girlfriend or anything."

Yasopp waved his hand and asked, "So, do you plan on dating Sera one day?"

Ace rubbed the back of his head and said, "Maybe. I mean, yeah, she's pretty cool and all that, but I don't know if we'll ever date."

Yasopp rolled his eyes and said, "Oh, shut up. You don't even plan on taking Luffy with you, yet you're taking Sera with you. That means you like her more. Now onto the interrogation. Doc, I'll let you start."

Doc glanced over Ace and asked, "Do you have any medical issues that could lead to harming Sera?"

Ace made a face and said, "Well, I tend to pass out when I'm eating. I don't know why, but that's all."

Doc hummed softly and Lucky Roo laughed. "Poor sap, passing out while eating such good food!"

Yasopp waved his hand and said, "Quiet down. You can ask next. So, do you have any ill intentions towards Sera? Or any intentions that included a bed and no clothes?"

Ace turned bright red and shook his head quickly. "No, never. At least, not without her permission. Uh, is that the right answer?"

Yasopp rolled his eyes and said, "Close enough. Don't pressure Sera into you do, we will hear about it from Alice and we will find you. We don't care if you have devil fruit powers or not, we can drown you. Got it, kid?"

Ace gulped and sunk back more in his seat, glancing up when Alice skipped out. He sighed in relief when Seraphina stepped out and quickly stood up. Lucky Roo smiled widely and said, "Don't forget our little talk, Ace." Despite his grin, Ace felt a chill run down his spine. Despite the man's large size, Ace had seen how fast Roo could move. He had seen Roo practically teleport beside that bandit all those years ago.

Ace nodded rapidly and Seraphina grabbed his arm. "Come on, hot head. We've got things to plan."

He nodded and followed her as she pulled him away from the glaring men. Alice giggled softly and hugged Yasopp's shoulders. "Thank you, Yasopp. You too, Roo, Doc."

Roo grinned and picked her up in a bear hug. "Oh it's no problem, Bunny. Anything else you need us to do?"

She laughed and shook her head. "Nope. We're all good here."

Doc smiled and said, "Not too tight, Roo. You might crush her."

Alice smiled and said, "Nah, I've built up an immunity to bear hugs. Ain't that right, Roo?"

Lucky Roo simply laughed, the infectious sound carrying across the bar. Soon everyone was laughing and Seraphina rolled her eyes as the noise carried outside. "Ignore them. We can start planning when we'll leave."

Ace nodded and followed her, smiling slightly. It wouldn't be so bad if he started a crew with her. Yeah, it'd be fun.


End file.
